Problem: What two-digit positive integer is one more than a multiple of 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6?
Explanation: The least common multiple of these integers is $4\cdot3\cdot5=60$. Thus, a positive integer that is one more than a multiple of all the given integers is $60+1=\boxed{61}$.